


You Must Be Stanford Pines

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid, Homelessness, Introvert, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Roommates, everyone is chill, i regret spending time making this, reader - Freeform, reader is awkward as heck, this oneshot is stupid, until you start a conversation that's relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had recently taken in a guy on the streets whose name is Stanley. One day, a certain someone's brother found out his location.</p><p>(AU where after college Ford started searching the planet for Stan, because he was a douche and forgot about his brother in canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be Stanford Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! All the relationships in this fanfiction are purely platonic and innocent. There are no fluffy friendship reader inserts out there, so I might as well make one.

You had recently gotten a new room-mate who went by the name of Stan. He had gotten kicked out a few years ago, and you had found him drunk and unconscious at the nearby bus stop. He seemed like the most pathetic man you had ever since, you empathized, considering you were once a homeless loner. He had kept quiet so far, not letting out a peep of his backstory. You respected his choices, you wouldn’t want to spill out your whole life story to someone you didn’t trust yet. It had been a week since then, and you had just woken up from a six hour “nap”. 

You sat down on your couch, ignoring the staring man in front of you. “You look like a boy.” He said, confusion evident in his voice.

“Yup, that’s the look I’m going for.” You said simply, silently preparing for some unwarranted insults.

Stan was silent for a few minutes. “So, are you a boy a or a girl?”  
“Both. Some days I feel feminine, some days I feel manly. Some days I feel like neutral, and sometimes I feel like both.” You smiled at him. You slowly got up to get a bowl of cereal for the both of you. “Yo, what type of cereal do you want?” 

“Uh, I’m glad you told me.” Stan said quietly.

You turned around and smiled. “You’re a cool dude, Stan.” He grinned and stood up to walk with you to the kitchen. “You know, you could have just stood there and told me the brand you wanted.” Opening the pantry, you shook a box of Cheerios in his face. “Take your pick.”

Stan warily stepped inside the pantry and grabbed a box of Corn Flakes. “Nothing’s better than a stomach filled with flakes of corn.”

You laughed and poured milk into your bowl, “So, I know it’s not my place to ask yet, but where were you before you lost your faith in humanity?” Stan stiffened and you quickly went on before he could be offended, “I mean, you don’t have to answer you can stay as mysterious as you want I just was just curious but you know how the saying goes “curiosity killed the cat” that was probably a bad move and insensitive heck you only just got here you know what never mind you can just ignore everything that’s spurting out of my mouth right now-”

Stan sighed, cutting off the rest of your rant. “You’re just like, like, Stanford.”

‘Stanford?’ You stood there, your mouth wide open, amazed that he would actually tell you something even related to his past. Honestly, you weren’t one of those people to ask about someone’s life story. Heck, you didn’t even like socializing! You scolded your brain one last time for being so straight-forward.

“Stanford Pines. He’s my twin brother. Imagine a copy of me that’s infinitely smarter and cleaner. There you go. That’s my twin.” Sighing, the man sat down next to you besides the couch, his bowl half-filled with only Corn Flakes.

“Hey, hey, you aren’t stupid. You have street-smarts. The best type of Smart!” You playfully grabbed a flake from his bowl and popped it into your mouth. “Don’t lower yourself so much, you’re a good guy.”

He gave you a sad smile and opened his mouth as he started to say the first word, the doorbell rang. He started to stand, until you set a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go get it. Stay here.”

There were times where you wished you had a peephole, but unfortunately, this small house had no evidence of a peephole even existing. You deftly opened the door and was greeted by Stan’s exact face, except for the cleft chin. You gaped at his face and he stared back at you. The two of you stood in an awkward silence, waiting or the other to pop the question. Eventually, the doppelganger cleared his throat. “Is there a Stanley here?”

You blinked fighting the urge to rush back inside, lock the doors, and avoid social interaction for the rest of your life. “Yeah.” Your voice came out small, and raspy.

The next minute was complete silence. “Uh, excuse me.” You flashed him an attempt at a genuine smile and softly shut the door. You weren’t planning to ever go outside ever again. Meeting new people was the definition of murder for you. Especially if your roommate just told you about him, and minutes ago you were just about to talk about this guy behind his back. “Stan!”

“Yeah?”

“I think your brother’s at the door!”

“What?”

“A GUY WITH YOUR 'CUTE LITTLE' FACE IS AT THE DOOR, GO TALK TO HIM!”

You saw a nervous Stan come up to you. “Are you sure you want me to talk to him?”

“What? Are you expecting me, the introvert, to go and make small talk with your bro? Go talk to him, and fix the relationship that was broken.” You shoved him forward and opened the door, backing away as quickly as possible and running away to go hide in your room. It was completely silent. “Are they even going to converse?” You whispered to yourself. “GO TALK TO YOUR BRO!” You screamed mentally.

“HEY! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?” You heard Stan’s voice shout. You bit your lip. If I said no, it would look rude, if I go, then I have to face a person. You went with the latter.

You crept into the living room, on the outside you probably looked like a decent human being, but on the inside you were a complete mess. “Well, hello there! You must be, uh, Stanford?” You plastered a grin on your face as you greeted the other. He didn’t reply, you frantically scolded yourself on the inside. You sound so FAKE! FAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAKEFAK-

“Yes! Pleased to meet you!” Stanford shook your hand.

God dang he’s like the male version of my mom. Twelve fingers and everything! You thought while you mindlessly nodded. “Twelve fingers?”

“Oh, yeah…” He rubbed his fingers self-consciously and put them behind his back.

“My mom also has twelve fingers.” You stated, hoping that this would comfort him. 

His eyebrows rose up. “Your mom has twelve fingers?”

“Polydactyly, yeah!”

There was a comforting silence until Stan forcefully coughed. You questioned him silently. He pointed to you, and then his brother. You shook your head. He frowned, disappointed. “Hey! Why don’t you tell Ford about you! Heh hey!” You wanted to slap his innocent face at that point, but you invited Ford to sit with you on the couch while Stan stalked the two of you in the corner.

“So, I know this question is a tad invasive, but why is your voice so high-pitched?” Ford asked hesitantly.

“I’m biologically a female.” You said simply.

“So, you’re transgender?”

“No, I’m gender fluid.”

“Oh, alright then. Are you romantically involved with Stanley?” He said, as he looked at you with a calculating gaze.

You shook your head. “Nope! I will forever be single and desperate until the day I die.”

Ford chuckled. “I was secretly hoping you were attracted to Stanley, so that I could tease him, but I guess not.”

“Well I was hoping that you would fall head over heels for Sixer, so that I could tease HIM about you.” Stanley’s disembodied voice said.

“Hey! If you ever need a partner for a couple’s discount, I’ll be there.” You laughed.

Maybe having a new friend would be fun.


End file.
